


Family

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Wreaths, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Simon and Daryl.  Family is great.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ainm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm) in the [2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Holiday Wreath** – due 12th Dec/revealed 13th Dec
> 
> Prompt Details: Pretty straightforward, which just means it will be more fun if you come up with some cool take on it. :-) What's the weirdest material you can think of to incorporate in a wreath?
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *12* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 13th  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20Secret%20Santa%202018/Wreath2_zpsk1kpwabs.png.html)


End file.
